


Island in the sun

by tyffi



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyffi/pseuds/tyffi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then our favourite alien and our favourite rich, criminal mastermind need a break from being heroic and villainy, so it's time for vacation! \o/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Island in the sun




End file.
